


Show Me Your Hand

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [13]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going to a restaurant on a double date with their friends and under the table Person A rubs Person B’s bulging boner as Person B tries their best to ignore it and play off their bright red face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Hand

He's playing it off surprisingly well, considering the circumstances. Magnus would almost be disappointed if it weren't for the deep red flush staining his lover's cheeks or the way his hips twitch when he curls his fingers just right; or how if he leans down and nibbles on the sensitive flesh just behind his ear Alec will make a noise that-

"Oh _god_." The Shadowhunter moans under his breath, hands clenching on top of the table as he struggles desperately to hide what Magnus' hands were doing to him.

The Warlock grins. "Having some trouble, love?" He asks innocently, batting his eyelashes coquettishly.

"I hate you." Alec hisses, face burning as he struggles to keep track of the conversation Jace and Clary are carrying across from them.

Magnus simply smirks, curling his fingers and sending a burst of magic down over sensitive flesh.

" _Fuck_!"

Well _that_ certainly catches the other couple's attention.

"What?" Clary questions, blinking in confusion.

"N-nothing I- I just-" Alec stammers, squirming restlessly as he gives Magnus a pleading look.

"We were just discussing our after dinner plans." The Warlock drawls, much to the embarrassment of his lover. "Isn't that right, sweetness?"

Alec growls, ducking his head to avoid Jace's eyes which are clearly communicating the phrase of _too much information_. "I _hate_ you." He repeats, louder this time.

Magnus laughs. "Oh please, you love me. And," he adds quietly, dipping his head to whisper into his lover's ear as he drags his nails over the bulge in Alec's pants. "Don't act as if you aren't enjoying this as much as I am."

The Shadowhunter's silence speaks volumes.


End file.
